Taking Control
by theoneandonlykirsty-maria
Summary: Harry is given the diary in the girls bathroom, a diary that talks to him and connects the pieces, breaking all curses and charms placed upon him and allowing him to be who he is supposed to be. The Light will beg for mercy and Harry will help a friend to return and get revenge on those that have wronged him. DARK Harry, Gay Harry. Gay coupling. Mature themes. Funny/serious scenes.
1. Taking Control

DISCLAIMER - I do not own nor shall I ever own the great creation that is Harry Potter - this was all done by J. K. ROWLING.

HARRY/TOM JR COUPLING.

My take on what could have happened if Tom's dairy recognised that Harry was a horcrux and sensed the spells put on him by Dumbledore. Lets see what unfolds shall we. I hope you enjoy.

TAKING CONTROL.

Harry hid in the alcove by the fat lady's photo as Ron and Hermione passed by; they were running to try and keep up with him. He hated how they constantly followed him, never giving him space, always watching. Waiting for them to disappear into the common room, he sighs in relief before removing himself from the alcove and dusting away the dirt that was clinging to his grey and black blazer. Making sure that his shirt wasn't creased, Harry continued to walk, aimlessly through the halls of Hogwarts. After a few turns Harry came to a stop in the girls bathroom which housed the miserable ghost known to everyone as Moaning Myrtle. "Hey, Myrtle, are you in here?" he enquired in a whisper. "Oh, Harry, you came back, I have a present for you." she replied, swooping down to hover in front of him. "A present?" Asked Harry, confused. "Yes, I was just entering the bathroom through the 2nd toilet on the right, when I saw a flash of ginger hair leaving the bathroom. When I looked around, I saw the place had been flooded and the only thing left behind was a book, a diary." She said dramatically. Cocking an eyebrow at Myrtle, he smirked before asking "Where is this diary?" "Behind you in the 3rd stall on the right." Following her directions, he looked inside to find the diary on the floor, it was engraved. "Tom Marvolo Riddle, I wonder who he was." stated Harry before turning back to thank Myrtle for his gift. "Thank you, Myrtle, you are too kind." Myrtle swooned under the attention Harry gave her. "No problem, Harry, hehe." Harry bid her goodbye for the day as she giggled about how 'beautiful' he was.

'Merlin, she can be tiresome. At least she helps me with whatever I wish her to.' He thought as he rounded the corner to spot Draco Malfoy walking his way. Smirking, Harry decides to play a little prank on Draco. As Draco passed, Harry hit him with a spell that caused his robes to turn into a dress and his hair to grow long and wavy. "What the?" shouted Draco as he looked around to find the person responsible, finding no one. "Reverse this, or pay the consequence." Draco sneered. 'Mmm, Draco is getting feisty.' Harry thought before he stepped out of the shadows, reversing the spell as he did so. "Sorry Draco, I was bored, I needed something to entertain me. As all the Gryffindors are killing me with their following me around all the time, it is dreadfully boring. I do apologise, you just happened to be walking my way." Harry explained. Smirking but confused Draco replied "Ah, I see. Well, lets not see it happen again, to me, anyway. Are you getting bored of your friends, Potter?" "Ha, I've been bored of them since meeting them, honestly I don't know why I chose Ronald over you. First off, your way more fun, second, you're a lot hotter than him." Harry winked. Gaping, Draco went through what Potter had just said in his head before clarity settled in. "Ah, so Pot- Harry, if I offered you my friendship right now you would take it? He asked, preparing himself to be cursed or put down as he offered Harry his hand. "Mmmm, I would indeed, thank you very much, Draco." Harry said as he shook the proffered hand. Shaking hands, the boys took a few seconds to let the change in status settle over them.

"So, how are we to do this? Us, I mean, being friends?" Questioned Draco. "Well, like anything else I do, we shall to sneak around at first. Especially since my 'friends' Ron and Hermione pretty much follow me around, everywhere and report back to the old coot, daily. The fools." he replied. "Ah, I see. Hey, Harry?" "Yes, Draco?" "Did you know that you have some very intense magic surrounding your aura?" "Yes, I was made aware of it recently, in fact, the old man compels me to be somebody he can mould and obviously I have yet to see how he does it, so, I have been researching how to reverse it." "Would you like some help with research?" Asks Draco, shyly. "Why, yes Draco. I would." Replied Harry, smiling. "Well, we both best return to our common rooms before we are caught out after hours, I shall speak to you tomorrow, yes?" "Of course, goodnight, Harry" "Goodnight Draco."

Walking away from where he had just made friends with none other than Draco Malfoy, he questioned why he had done it. 'I mean its not like I haven't wanted to do that before, but I always felt as if I was unable to. Perhaps it is the compelling charms?' Harry thought to himself. Walking up the grand staircase to the 7th floor, he slowly entered the Gryffindor common room to come face to face with Hermione. 'Damn, so close.' He thought. "And where have you been?" Hermione asks, her voice annoyingly loud and scolding. "How about none of your damn business, Granger" he spat before realising what he had said. "Hermione I didn't mean that. I mean, I wasn't anywhere, I was just walking around. I'm sorry, I'm tired, I'm going to go to bed." Smiling to alleviate their suspicions he drags himself up to the boys dormitory before removing his shirt, tie and trousers before jumping into his bed. As he drifted off he heard a slither of a conversation between Ron and Hermione as they walked up the stairs to go to bed. "He's out of control, we have to tell Dumbledore." Said Hermione. "Yeah, I need to be paid more, if he is going to act like this, its a good thing that Dumbledore knows how to control him." "I agree, goodnight, darling" He heard the smacking of lips and shivered in disgust. 'So, they are being paid to be my friends, I knew it. Well then, game on.'

/

The next morning, Harry awoke early, allowing him to take a shower, get changed and walk down to breakfast without any disturbances. Happy, Harry enter the great hall, scanning the room, he sees Draco picking at various dishes on the Slytherin table. Catching his eye, Draco looks around and then motions for him to come and sit with him for breakfast. Walking over to he Slytherin, he caught the eye of Severus Snape, who looked on in absolute confusion, Dumbledore who shook his head disapprovingly, thinking that he was about to start a fight and Hagrid who looked as if he was disappointed. 'Well, lets see how many people take notice, shall we.' Harry thought. Sitting down, he greeted Draco with "Heyy, Draco. How was your sleep?" Draco smiling at the fact that Harry wasn't hiding the fact that they were now friends replied "It was fine, thank you and yours?" "Ah, well I have always suffered from disturbed sleep but It was also fine." Harry said before asking "What are you eating?" whilst looking at the chocolate chip Weetabix in Draco's bowl. "Chocolate chip Weetabix." He blushed. "Mmmm, I love me some chocolate chip Weetabix, give." Taking the bowl from him, Draco pouted before laughing and doing himself another bowl. "So, we have classes together today, Harry." Draco said, nonchalantly. "Indeed, we do, I was thinking that we could sit together in potions if that is ok with you?" "Yes, that would be fine, Harry." "Great."

Harry and Draco ate their breakfast in a comfortable silence, before conversing on a variety of topics including, quidditch, potions, dark arts, defence against the dark arts, charms and the professors. "No, I swear, Draco, he watches me like a hawk or some crazy animal." Draco laughed at his opinion of how Dumbledore kept Harry close. "I must say that I agree, Harry, its as if your a piece of meat." Glaring at Draco, playfully, Harry couldn't help but laugh along. Walking into the great hall and hour later was Ron and Hermione who when they couldn't see Harry, looked perplexed. Harry seeing them before the turned around to look at the other tables, hid under the table causing Draco to laugh even harder. As they walked past the Slytherin table looking for Harry, Draco tried to supress his laughter but when Harry hit his head on the table and cursed, broke down into tears. "Whats your problem, ferret? Spat Ron and Hermione laughed. "Oh, no problem, just couldn't help but notice that you seemed lost. The Gryffindor table is over there" Draco informed them as if berating a child. "We know that you moron, we are looking for Harry." Ron stated. "Oh well I'm sure he is in here somewhere and if not, maybe he doesn't want to associate with you at the moment. You couldn't blame it." "Well we need to know where he is at all times, to- to protect him from people like you so.. yeah." Ron had almost slipped up. Coming out from under the Slytherin table, Harry looked at Ron and Hermione's faces which looked back him incredulously and disgusted. "Hey Ron, Hermione, sorry but I just don't feel like sitting with you, today. I wanna sit with my friend Draco here and discuss the different properties between mandrake and wolfsbane." He stated, levelling them with a look that caused Ron to cower. "Harry, this is not funny, come on, you are coming with us." Hermione said as she made the mistake of pulling him, trying to drag him up from the table. Turning to face her, he sneered and pulled himself free causing her to fall to the floor, her skirt rising to just about cover her. Blushing she stands and shouts "FINE! Stay with the slimy bastard." "Yeah, see if we care" Agreed Ron. Storming out of the great hall, Harry waved them goodbye and finally breathed a sigh. "Well, that was overly dramatic to say the least." He said. Draco nodded his agreement. Hearing the chime for lessons, Draco and Harry, stand up from the table and make their way to potions, the first lesson of the day. As Harry, opened his shoulder bag, he noticed the diary he had been gifted by Myrtle and decided to start keeping a journal of his days at Hogwarts and his many findings. Closing his bag up, again he sat down at the desk and turned his attention to Snape who still looked on at Draco and Harry, in confusion.

OOOOHHHH... The book has already started to take away the compelling charms that Albus Dumbledore has been using - it will be heating up in the next chapter as he begins to find himself more properly with the help of Draco and the diary.

Thanks for reading, read and review.

Much love,

Kirsty-Maria x


	2. A Lack Of Control

Disclaimer - Contrary to my wishes, I do NOT own Harry Potter, J. does.. I bow down to her as should you.

HEY FAN FIC LAND - HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER - READ AND REVIEW, PLEASSEE.

Chapter 2 - A Lack Of Control

Throughout potions, Hermione and Ronald glared over at Draco and continually tried to sabotage their essence of death potion. Ron tripped Draco as he passed with a measuring vial and almost caused a massive explosion when he flung an extra large bit of beetle wing into their potion. Harry being secretly good at potions, simply looked over and added a counter ingredient, a bezoar, causing the potion to still itself. Snape arched his brow at this, taking a look at Harry as he calmly finished the potion and extracted two vials for both himself and Draco. As potions came to an end, Draco looked over at Harrys note book to see him drawing a picture of him. Looking at it in shock, Harry turns to check the shape of his lips for the drawing and upon catching Draco looking at him, blushed and tried to cover his work. "No, its not done, yet. You can't look." Exclaimed Harry as they packed their potion ingredients and books away. Waiting for the chime to tell them to move to their next class, they sat and waited. When the chime finally came they stood and began to move out of the classroom but were called back by Severus Snape. "Malfoy, Potter, please stay behind."

Staying back the boys conversed with each other until the room had emptied. "What is the meaning of this?" Asked Snape whilst gesturing between the two. "Professor? Could you be more specific? The meaning of what?" Questioned Draco. "Do not be sarcastic with me, Draco." As Snape scolded Draco, Harry could not help but laugh at the pout that appeared on his face. "Ah, come now, professor, lets not quarrel over why Draco and I are friends but rather, lets ask why you care, hmm?." Arching his eyebrow and winking, Harry laughed at the concern on the professors face. "Look Snape, I have simply broken free of some stray compelling charms and since they have not been redone recently, my true self is seeping through, the further it seeps through the less charms are present. Enough said. Are you coming, Draco?" Draco was laughing throughout the whole of Harrys speech and turned to follow him out of the classroom and into Herbology. "Goodbye, professor" Said Draco and Harry as they left.

Walking down the hallway, Harry stopped mid-step as he sense a disturbance in the air. Feeling two auras he turned with wand in hand and at the ready, he fired towards the area that the aura was emanating from. "Expelliarmus." He said, clearly. The spell fired and caused both Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger to fly across the hallway and land in a heap at the end of it. "You know, Ron, Hermione, I could have you expelled for thievery, I believe that, that is my invisibility cloak, lying there on the floor. Second, I can have you expelled for also trying to attack Draco and myself. I wonder what your mother would do, Ronald, if you got yourself expelled hmm?" Angry and embarrassed at being caught, Hermione and Ron both tried to fire spells at Harry. "Draco, listen to the spell they are chanting, remember it." Harry whispered through dodging spells and firing his own. "Reductio." Harry fired at Rons wand, shattering it and cutting Rons hand. Quickly side stepping at spell he turns and shoots at Hermione. "Levicorpus." Once she was hanging upside down, both Draco and Harry paused to look at the undergarments that she was wearing. "What are you wearing, Granger? Damn, someone is a lot more kinky then I would have thought" Draco said through his laughter. Harry joined him before casting a quick "Stupefy" knocking her out and causing her to drop to the floor.

Dusting his blazer, shirt and trousers off, Harry looks to Draco before nodding and putting his wand away. Picking up his shoulder bag, he continues the walk to the Herbology classroom. Draco followed him laughing at the stupidity of Granger and Weaselbee. "Nice one, Harry, you battled them both at once and you were deadly." Draco told Harry, admiring his new friends skill. Entering the Herbology classroom they stood together at the table near the back, ignoring the whispers and stares of their fellow class members. Blaise Zabini had decided that it was ok to talk to Harry and that he could be trusted after seeing the fight in the hallway. Moving over towards them, he bows his head, slightly, and said "Hello, I'm Blaise, I thought that I should come and formally introduce myself." Offering Harry his hand, Harry snuck a quick look at Draco - who nodded- before taking the proffered hand and smiling. "Why hello, Blaise, I am Harry, Harry Potter and it is a pleasure. Thank you for coming over to formally introduce yourself." Smirking Blaise winked causing Harry to shake his head, blushing. Moving to work alongside the boys, they were working on wolfsbane harvesting. Wolfsbane Harvesting was especially dangerous in its steaming stage; when the wolfsbane was that vulnerable it could begin to disintegrate if handled wrong. Finishing up their project for the day, Madame Pomfrey said "Get used to the people that you have worked with today, you are now in groups for the rest of the year." Draco, Harry and Blaise looked up at each other with smirks gracing their faces before laughing as Ron and Hermione finally bound into the class room apologising for being late. Madame Pomfrey whipped her head around and stared at them with such intensity that they grimaced and then left the room.

Walking to lunch, the trio passed Ron and Hermione and sneered at their stupidity before Harry got given a message to go to Dumbledores office. "That would explain their smiles, they know that he is going to place compelling charms on me, I refuse to let this happen again, Draco. What should I do?" He asked quickly, as they made their way towards the headmasters office. "Harry, calm down, the downside to any curse I knowing what it does in theory and in practice. The curse they kept chanting was called 'Compellus reverbra', it is a mix of compelling charms, something alike the imperius curse, but without the caster having to constantly tell the cursed what to do. Its weakness is knowledge, you know that he is going to be trying to use it and must say it or whisper it to have the curse take effect, so that is how you are safe, knowing about it.".

As he ascended the eagle stairs to Dumbledores office, he allowed his golden boy façade to fall into place. Knocking on the door to the headmasters office, he waited for the headmaster to allow him access. "Come in, Harry." Entering, he keeps his head low as he moves towards Dumbledores desk. "Take a seat, my boy." "Of course, headmaster." he replied, compliantly. "So, how are you, my boy?" Dumbledore asked, keeping his eyes focussed on Harry. "I am fine, sir, yourself?" Harry made his face contort into a look of mild confusion. "Yes, Harry, I am fine, however I find myself slightly concerned at your recent behaviour, is there something troubling you, my boy?" Dumbledores eyes twinkled down at him as he fought the urge to shiver in disgust. 'I am not your boy' thought Harry, before replying, aloud. "Well, sir, yes, there is, Ron and Hermione have been following me and I heard them say that they were being paid to be my friends and that they didn't like me, then they insulted me and tried to attack me all because I attempted to make friends with Draco. I was just tired of the constant rivalry, so I thought that it might be best to try and overcome our differences and they were so mean to me." He whined slightly to make it seem as if he was actually hurt at their actions. Dumbledore looked at him for a few moments before answering "Well, Harry, maybe you were dreaming, don't you think that all of your recent actions are due to you thinking that your friends weren't really your friends?" He felt the spell coming and looked at Dumbledore right in the eyes as he answered. "No, sir, it wasn't a dream. I am sure of that, if not anything else. Believe me and their actions recently only proved my belief to be correct." he stated, clearly. Dumbledore once again tried to sway him. "My dear boy, this isn't the case, I promise you. Go talk to your friends, your real friends and see if you can put this behind you." He said before his lips started to move without words coming out. "Of course, professor, I shall go and try, right now. Goodbye, professor." Harry vacated the chair and left the room before running to find his friends. Seeing them, he runs over to them; Draco and Blaise looked up as he approached with concern written over their faces.

"Harry, are you ok? Do you remember us?" Blaise said calmly. "Erm.. who are you?" Said Harry before poking him "Yes, I'm fine, Blaise. He tried to compel me but I was able to withstand it." Draco looked at him for a moment before pulling him into a quick hug. "I'm glad you remember me, I mean us." he said. "Aw, was Draco worried that I wouldn't be his friend anymore?" "Yes, we both were." replied Draco. "Come on, guys, lets go to the library." Following Harry, the trio talked about the upcoming quidditch game. Once in the library, Harry searched through his bag to find his new journal and placed it on the table before removing his blazer. Sitting down, he decides to draw a picture of Blaise reading a book before writing in his new journal.

Dear Journal,

The old fool believes he has compelled me, I was able to escape without falling victim to it. This is dreadfully tiresome, he will call me to his office again as soon as he sees that I haven't made up with Hermione and Ron. I refuse to be his golden boy or his weapon. Till next time.

Harry.

Harry closed his journal before seeing the reply from within.

Harry,

The old fool Dumbledore does not deserve such a powerful soul such as yours. What spell has he been attempting to use? Perhaps creating a ruse of re-befriending your friends? Till next time.

Tom.

/

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know its got a lot of information.

Read AND review if possible.

Much love.

Peace.

Kirsty-Maria. x


	3. A Painful Break

Disclaimer - I do NOT own Harry Potter... obviously. This is the work of J. . BOW DOWN TO HER.

Hey Fan Fic land! How are you? Hope you enjoy this chapter - please READ and REVIEW - to tell me your thoughts.

SPOILER - Harry finally converses with Tom.

Chapter 3 - A Painful Break

Harry sat at his desk in the Gryffindor tower writing in his journal. Humming the theme tune to 'Pokemon', he writes about his day.

Dear Journal,

Today was amusing to say the least, Dumbledore went cross eyed when he realised I still sat at the Slytherin table with Draco and Blaise instead of with Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table. He looked at me with such disappointment, you would think he would have had an aneurism by now. Ha. Going forward, I believe I'm going to transfer houses to be in the house that the sorting hat wanted me in, all along, and since, never in history has the sorting hat ever thought that a student could belong in two houses, I am almost 100% certain that Dumbledore was behind my original placement in Gryffindor, even though the sorting hat wanted to put me into Slytherin as it would and I quote 'Help me on my way to greatness, no doubt about that' Ha. I can just imagine the look on the old coots face when I get resorted, ha. Anyhow, That's all for today, I have to go fake another fight with Ron and Hermione to prove that I 'tried' to apologise and sort things out.

Harry.

As Harry went to close his journal, he noticed that underneath where he had written came a reply, it was about to fade when it became solid once more.

Harry,

How is it you have yet to notice me? I have been waiting, waiting for a reply. I am glad that you are rebelling against Dumbledore and his compelling ways. 'Help you on your way to greatness' ay? I believe this to be true. I can feel your power. So dark, compelling and so full of potential. How are you today? My name is Tom by the way.

Tom.

'Ugh.. what?' Harry thought.

Tom,

Are you an enchantment or are you inside of the diary? I feel its darkness. Its power. I'm sorry that I have yet to notice you, it is always such a busy time during the day, for me. Ah, so you have read everything that I have put down inside this? I do apologise. Ha. Yes, I am happy that I am only days away from completion of ridding myself of those annoying Gryffindor's. Slytherin house is where I belong - I should have fought the hat on his thoughts, as after telling me I would do well in Slytherin, he changed so quickly to Gryffindor. Definitely the work of Dumbledore. How are you? I am fine, thank you. My name is Harry, Harry Potter.

Harry.

Harry waited as his writing solidified into the page; Tom took a while to reply afterwards which caused Harry to worry. 'Maybe he didn't want me to reply. Maybe he took offense to something I have said.' Harry thought concerned at the silence of Tom. Finally, after a few minutes of waiting came the silky slither of Toms perfect penmanship before it solidified.

Harry,

I am neither yet both. It holds great darkness, this is true. It is fine, I knew that you would notice at some point, it was just a matter of waiting. Yes, I have seen all that you have written inside, and I must confess I was surprised. I thought that you would be just another hormonal teenager writing about how much you were in love with 'the girl next door'. Ha. Slytherin is the best house, obviously. I was a Slytherin. Keep your eye on that old coot, he is planning something, of this I am sure. Furthermore, hello Harry Potter. I am fine thank you. I am glad that you are well.

Tom.

After their brief conversation, Tom and Harry had begun to write each other during the day. Harry was hesitant at first as he felt a slight pain within his head every time he wrote within the diary. Moving through the hallways Harry saw a flash of platinum blonde hair and picked up his pace to catch up to his friend. It was time for astronomy. 'Ugh, a beautiful subject with a dimwit of a teacher attempting to teach it.' "Draco, hey." Called Harry as he caught up to him. Turning around, Draco scans the hallway before zoning in on Harry. Smiling, Draco returns Harry's greeting. "Hey, Harry. How was your free period?" "It was great, Draco, I spent it reading and writing, to be honest." Harry replied. "Ah, I spent mine revising for the astronomy test, today." Draco admitted, shyly. "Ah, the test, you will do fine, Draco. You always have done. You don't get top marks for slacking off. Although, even if you did you would still probably ace all of your classes." Harry smiled. "Yeah, I guess that is true." Draco smiled, grateful that Harry believed in him.

Entering the astronomy tower, the boys began to walk up the stairs to the class room; before they could reach the top of the stairs a blunt force hit them at a speed that caused them to tumble to the ground. Flashing his wand, quickly, Harry aimed a well deserved bat bogey hex at Ronald who had been the one to trip them. It hit Ron right in the chest; with the force that it had hit Ron, Ron was propelled backwards and flew over the bannister of the staircase and fell, fast. Deciding quickly on whether or not to save him, Harry quickly ran to the bannister and spelled the fountain below to become a massive cushion. Once Ron landed, out cold, other students who had been entering the astronomy tower looked up to see Harry fuming and seething at the actions of not only Ron but Hermione. Facing Hermione, he sneers and his eyes glow before he hit her with a levicorpus, stupefy and expelliarmus, one after the other causing her to drop to the floor in tears. "Harry, stop this, you must come back to us. You are our friend. Don't be stupid and let Draco pollute your mind." She screamed. At Hermione's statment, Draco stopped laughing at Harrys antics and turned sharply towards Hermione. "Listen, Granger, you insufferable, slimy, annoying know-it-all, you are a pawn in Dumbeldore's game and you mean nothing, are nothing to Harry. Deal with it." Draco seethed. Putting a hand on Draco's shoulder, Harry says "She is not nor will she ever be worth your time, Draco." Looking down at where Hermione lay, both Draco and Harry smirked before leaving her to cry.

As they entered the classroom, they chose to sit up front to be the furthest away from Ron and Hermione when they entered. Nervously, the class turned over their test paper to see their fate. Some sighed and some hung their heads, not having revised. Finally, Blaise chuckled which caused Draco and Harry to look up and wink at him. They all knew the answers to the questions. 'This is going to be easy' thought Harry before he dived into the test. Once finished with the test, the classroom cleared and Draco, Blaise and Harry were the first out. Making their way to the courtyard, they talked about their wizard card collections. "No way, Blaise, I call you on that, you can't have an elite, mint condition, Grindewald, there were only 4 made." Draco said. "Hey, Draco, he may be telling the truth, his family is wealthy and has a load of connections." Harry reminded. Blaise just smiled as they continued to make their way to the stone courtyard. Sitting down on the benches, Draco and Blaise decided to play a game of gobblestones while Harry opted to sketch before writing in his journal.

Tom,

How are you? I think I have aced my astronomy test, I turned over the paper and instantly knew all the answers. I was so relieved. How has your day been? Tomorrow is the day.

Harry.

Waiting a few seconds for Tom to receive the message, he awaited his reply.

Harry,

I am fine, thank you, yourself? I am certain that you have aced your test, Harry. You have a brilliant mind. My day has been slightly productive but other than that, quite dismal. Tomorrow? Oh it is time, finally.

Tom.

As Harry went to write a reply, a pain shot from his feet up to his head causing him to black out under its sudden attack. Awaking, Harry looked up into the concerned faces of Draco and Blaise. "Harry? Harry? Can you hear me? Can you see?" Asked Draco as Blaise tried to calm Draco down. Sitting up slowly, Harry looked at them before moving his limbs one by one to test for any injury or damage, the pain in his head was gone and replaced was this ecstatic feeling; a euphoric buzzing from within his very core. His bones were shaking in pleasure. Smiling up at them, he smirks before informing them that "I think all compelling charms are gone, my magic is in full power, I can feel it, I think the pain I kept feeling was my magic being restrained. I feel free." Giddy in his euphoric state, Harry smiled with his tongue slipping out, slightly. Harry noticed the terrified looks that overcame Draco and Blaise as they quietly looked at each other. "Harry... It is illegal to restrain a wizard or witches magic, it is forbidden in all cultures, all species and all fields of magic. It just isn't done. Whoever did this, Dumbledore if we are to assume correctly, will have to answer for his crimes, especially this one."

HEY FAN FIC LAND - I HOPE YOU ENJOED THIS CHAPTER - MUCH LOVE

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.

PEACE OUT.

KIRSTY X


	4. The Plan In Action

Heyyy! I'm soooo sorry. From now one there will be a new chapter weekly! Back on days and ready to post! Hope you enjoy!

Taking control - the plan in action

The next day was complete chaos as a storm had hit and the destruction it caused was overwhelming. With the students running around like banshees and the teachers unable to contain the fear of the students, classes had been cancelled for the day. This meant that Harry, Draco and Blaise were left to do their scheming in private, not afraid of being disturbed.

It was time. Harry has implemented his plan a day later than expected due to the removal of the compulsion charms and was ready to be resorted into his rightful house and put all those who had ever doubted him to shame.

Moving towards the great hall for dinner, the trio conversed over whether or not it should be done before or after the feast. "Before, Draco, definitely before, it will cause a slight commotion and everyone will be talking about it and developing their own theories as to why I have decided to leave Gryffindor." Said Harry with a smirk on his face.

"That's genius, Harry. Everyone will look to Dumbledore for the answers that he can't give." Said Draco as Blaise nodded his agreement, smiling.

"Exactly." Said Harry.

Finally arriving outside the doors of the great hall, they trio took once last look at each other before smirking and making their way inside.

The noise in the room quietened to a deathly silence as Harry's power exuded from his core. Letting his magic flow, all eyes were on him.

As Harry walked towards the podium, he thought back to his conversation with Tom earlier.

FLASHBACK -

Tom,

I have gotten everything in order for today's plan. Unfortunately, with the compulsion charms having worn off completely, I had to leave it a day later than expected, but no matter, today will change everything. I wish you were here to see it.

Harry

Harry had waited a minute before seeing a reply form.

Harry,

I have no doubt that today will be the beginning of the end for all those that dared to hurt and possess you. If you want me there, I will be. How are you feeling? Your power must be itching to explode. You mustn't contain it for too long, it can be painful.

Tom

Writing back, he smiled at Toms words. 'He really does care about me.' Harry thought.

Tom,

That they will. No one will be safe, everyone who dared to mess with my mind and alter my life will crumble and burn. Justice will be served. I am feeling well, considering, although you are right, it is itching to be set free, but I must contain fit until the feast tonight or else some people may be suspicious. What do you mean you'll be there? How? You're trapped, are you not? I want you there. Definitely.

Harry

Waiting on Toms reply, Harry thought about how strongly he felt towards this person that was trapped in the diary. 'Weird' he thought, shyly before looking down at Toms reply.

Harry,

I expected as much, you must be careful, try not to restrain it for too long. I believe you, Harry. I never doubted that they would. I have the power to bring an image of myself forth, I have been resting for days so that I could do so, the only problem is it will need help from your magic to draw me out. It's like an apparition of sorts. You want me there? Really? Then I shall be. I promise.

Tom

Blushing at Toms promise, Harry had wrote back, quickly.

Tom,

I'm glad you don't doubt me. Yes I want you there. You promise? Good. Don't break it. Whatever it takes. You can use me to draw yourself out, I am powerful enough to withstand it, I am sure. However, you're only telling me this now? I could have seen you by now, why didn't you tell me before?

Harry

Harry,

I'll never doubt you, Harry, never. Good, I promise I will not break my promise. Also, ok then. I know you are powerful enough, Harry. I'm only telling you now because, to do this it drains a part of your magic whilst I appear. I did not want to hurt you in any way.

Tom

Back to reality, Harry smirked as he took one last look around the hall and finally, he spotted an faint image of a teenage boy in a Slytherin house uniform, sitting near Draco and Blaise who were both looking at him in awe. This boy, with wavy brown hair, piercing blue eyes and a face sculpted by angels. Harry found that his heart had skipped a beat and he opened his mouth in surprise as this beautiful boy smiled at him and winked.

Regaining his equilibrium, Harry focused on what he was to do now. Looking up at the teachers, with everybody staring at him. He drew in a deep breath before stating loud and clear

"I wish to be resorted."

The gasps and looks of confusion and horror that followed were only the start of the commotion. As the sorting hat was bought forward and placed in the middle of the stage, he sat and had barely placed the hat on his head before hearing "SLYTHERIN".

Smirking, Harry removed his hat, spelled his clothes to change to the Slytherin uniform and walked over to sit by Draco, Blaise and Tom. Blaise sending Harry's need to sit by the boy, moves over slightly.

As Slytherin house clapped with enthusiasm, the teachers stared at him in confusion and barely concealed outrage.

"Tom, is it really you?" Harry said, shyly.

"It is, very dramatic of you, I must say, waiting a few minutes whilst standing there to gain everybody's attention." He said, smiling at Harry.

As Harry's heart once again stuttered, he blushed. "Well, you know what they say, go big or go home, right?"

"Indeed, Harry, indeed." replied Tom who was completely focused on Harry.

Brushing his hand against Harry's, he noticed Harry flinch slightly before grasping his hand fully, holding their hands together.

Smiling at each other they turned to engage with the two boys by their side.

Read and review! :-)


End file.
